Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods to facilitate the modification or change to the handle portions of articles, and more particularly to the removal of previously installed fishing pole grips from the handle of the fishing pole and/or the installation of a new grip onto a fishing pole.
Description of the Related Art
There are many fishing poles used in the sport of fishing. The most common grips have utilized ethylene vinyl acetate or cork to provide a gripping surface. They are typically applied to the handle portion of the rod in a method that is intended to permanently bond the grip to the rod (e.g. require the grip to be destroyed to be removed).
However, new improvements to grips have introduced previously unavailable opportunities to enhance various visual and performance aspects of fishing pole grips. To take advantage of these new grips, a system and method is needed to remove the old permanently bonded grips from the rods in an effective and efficient manner and to introduce new grips to the rods.